


The Coat of Levitation

by The_Ravenclaw_Werewolf



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dimension Travel, F/M, Fluff, He/Him Pronouns For Belstaff, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inanimate Objects, M/M, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Belstaff, Protective Cloak of Levitation, She/Her Pronouns For Cloak of Levitation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ravenclaw_Werewolf/pseuds/The_Ravenclaw_Werewolf
Summary: The world's only consulting detective coat, the Belstaff, has been sentient for as long as he can remember. But he wish he could do to help his owner, though he might get his chance when opportunity comes crashing quiet literally.The Cloak of Levitation never expect her day to go like this, but the surprise isn't unwelcome
Relationships: Everett Ross/Stephen Strange, Sherlock Holmes's Coat/Cloak of Levitation, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Belstaff

His master sat in his chair, cross legged, hands in the raised steeple position. It was always like this for him. Just hanging from the rack, his master would think, pace around the flat, do experiments, or shoot the wall. But most days he would go out solving case with the other man, John Watson. Just the everyday routine. He was honestly happy for his master to find a good companion. Plus he even said so himself, that his master only has one friend, and that was John.

Being with his master his whole life, he has grown to care for him. He was there to keep him warm on those cold nights he went smoking after stressful day or fights with anyone who he found annoying, he was there on the cases that almost cost him his life, and the unspoken relationship went as far back as to when his master had a drug addiction. That was probably the worst he had witness happen to his master and not be able to do anything. He want to do something, help him off the floor, tell his master to stop, get help, just anything that will stop from his master from being pain. It was a while til that his master was finally given help. But he still beat himself up for just being nothing but a dumb old coat. He really felt that he could help his master, like with his cases.

And as a accessory, it was impossible for the coat to not pick one or two skills of deduction. He notice somethings that his master did not and he want to pull him to the clue for his to notice, but trying to move would be fruitless. The only thing he can do it was watch his master either miss it entirely (which the clue in question may or may not have connection), or figure it out on his own later. Though was it so wrong to wish to his master say that he was proud of him? It silly, he knows, although he had a small glimmer of hope one day he can communicate with him and show his master what he can really do. But as of now, his master was called for a new case and he took John with him. When the two, leaving him on the rack, he didn’t mind.

It was one of those rare days of August that the sun would beat down, becoming too hot for coats, he would also be boiling like a pig if his master took him on a hot day. Soon the flat was quiet, with the occasional sounds of cars from the outside, he found himself growing lonely. Then, there was a crash.


	2. Cloak of Levitation

She wanted a peaceful day, was that too much to ask? But nope! Instead the universe decide to throw her master a good old helping of evil sorcerer bent on world domination. Her master was able to cast him into the mirror dimension so nobody would be harmed in the real world, but they can still get hurt. As the evil sorcerer keeps trying to escape to another dimension, her master keeps taking him down and it went on back and forth, back and forth. It was wasn’t until both she and master were caught off guard and suddenly she was torn from her master's shoulder and cast out to god knows where. She felt himself being thrown into the mantle of a fireplace and heard something fall. The portal then already closed as soon as she got up.

She flew to where is was, but hung her collar in defeat. Bringing her collar back up, she decided to take this time to look around her surroundings. As she floated away, she felt something brush up against her hems. Looking down, she saw that it was a human skull. She picked it up, why in the world would there be a skull here? Seeing that part of the mantel was empty, she carefully placed the skull back in place, hoping no one was home. She swished around to see it was small apartment.

It was quite messy, but it did have that homey feel to it. She floated around found a newspaper with the headlines showing. _ Sherlock and John: Baker Street Boys Back in Action! _ She peeked over the photo to see on short, blonde man and a tall, black-haired man. She almost flew up in shock to see the tall one looked like the younger version of her master. He looked almost as arrogant as him. Not that she would speak ill of her master, but she did have to admit, he did have an ego.

Exploring the apartment a bit more, she didn’t find anything that peaked her interest, though the eyeballs in the microwave and the severed head were both a sight. She started to casually float when one thing stopped her. It was a tall, black coat hanging a rack, motionless.


End file.
